I'll spill my heart for you
by Salvatore'spuppy
Summary: Damon all his life has never met anyone that was his equal match, will he fight this match or completely K.O? Damon/OC This was okay I was actually testing because I am a complete noob so don't judge me!


Bored and maybe stoned, Damon narrowed his eyes at the dancing flames as they got tired with all the dancing. Burning ember was now left, standing up to stretch only to hear crackling of bones _Man I'm dead and my bones are already getting rusty._ Poking his lips out he walked over to the little table that always held his whiskey glasses and don't forget the whiskey which was always the good part, Pouring into one he stopped, and then picked it up placing it between his lips, he leaned back and let the satisfying liquid trickled down his throat, stroking it with the liquids intoxicating charms. Yawning afterwards the effect were working, making him tired like a enchantress luring him in but that feeling soon ceased when a constant tapping at his chamber door continued to rap and tap. Standing up, drink in hand, Damon walked over to the door and opened it with a slight smirk.

**`'Tis some visitor,' tapping at my chamber door, only this and nothing more.'**

Arms upon her chest, she stared at him with annoyed look, was he just joking or playing around with her? Either way she didn't like him no matter what…A smirk smacked across her face, she raised a brow and was ready to say something she was going to regret. Damon staring at the girl, who was just absolutely stunning, with her mocha skin, black velvet hair, and her gorgeous curves, Damon just had to call her a ten.

**Okay it better be a good damn reason you are quoting the raven, or maybe you are just drunk.**

Damon's eyes widen at her dirty mouth, he just wanted to clean it with orbit but that was only in a commercial, it just took away the bad smell and some of the yellow if it was that bad, but something about her just got to him. Was it her smell cause she smelt like wow…that was all he could say and those lips of hers she was just so desirable to him but all he could do was make crude comments to her, and toy around with her petty emotions…Petty? _Why am I thinking this way…she isn't petty she was beautiful the most beautiful creature I ever seen…wait...she could be tricking me like Katherine and Elena toyed with me...Oh god why do I feel this way? MAKE IT ALL STOP! Make it stop._

**Is it wrong just to quote from my favourite writer? **Smirking at her, he wanted a reply and it better not be a smart ass one but he was going to have it coming. Pulling away from the door he wondered if she was going to come in or not, but why would she be here…maybe for Caroline or she wanted something from him and it puzzled him on what this item would be or favour she wanted. Raising a brow at Damon, she walked in and turned to him, she slightly had to look up at him because he was well…taller than her.

**You read now? That's a new discovery.** Rolling her eyes, placing her hands on her hips and leaning one of them to the side, Damon slammed the door, but slightly loosened up he didn't wanted to show Patience that he was tense or annoyed with her rude ass comment. Sighing he watched her look around, realizing that she has never been here before, she narrowed her eyes and gazed upon Damon who was now staring at her with this look that she has never seen before, he quickly looked away when she stared right at him, his face flushed.

"**What do you want Patience?"** Clenching his jaw still looking away with lust in his eyes, they seem to be dilated. **"Caroline wanted me to go to the beach with her later on, so I was wondering what time she wanted to go tomorrow"** playing around with gorgeous stones that decorated the tray that sat still on the table. _Beach?_ It questioned Damon because he thought of her being in a bikini with the way she looked it made him curious and turned on…_Maybe Caroline wouldn't mind if Stefan and I tagged along._

Smiling big at her "**Just tell Caroline to call me, will you please?"** smiling a little back, Damon loved her smile it made him happy, but watching her leave sadden him, he couldn't let her go he just wanted to talk to her a little longer. Walking over to the couch, he took a few last sips of his drink, placed it on the table and grabbed his coat following Patience out the door like a little lost puppy.


End file.
